The present invention relates to a method of producing a stabilised sugar cane juice product.
It is well known in many countries to drink the juice of freshly crushed sugar cane. However, it has not been possible to commercialize the provision of sugar cane juice because of very rapid discolouration of the juice from a pale yellow colour to brown. This is caused by the reaction of amino acids and sugar within the juice, commonly known as the "Maillard" reaction. This non-enzymatic reaction produces the brown pigment, melanoidin, which discolours the cane juice from its original pale yellow colour.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the above problem associated with sugar cane juice and thereby enable the provision of a cloudy or clear stabilised sugar cane juice product in commercially viable volumes and forms.